


Bring me your gods

by Fatale (femme)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale





	Bring me your gods

Bring me your gods  
Gen: Elizabeth, Neal, Mozzie, Peter  
Rated: G  
WC: 355

 

A/N: Just a few character studies about what each person values. Didn't even bother to crosspost this.

 

**Neal:**

Elizabeth is the only woman he's known that loves so freely, so generously, without holding any of herself back. He thinks about Kate with her lies, Alex with her plans and even Sara with her secret pain.

Peter is all about Elizabeth and the easy affection between them shows with every gesture, every touch. He watches them at the small bistro table across the street, while Mozzie watches him.

"You can't always get what you want," Mozzie says, finally.

"Yeah," Neal says. "Me and the Rolling Stones, apparently."

 

**Mozzie:**

Mozzie tells himself, if only he had The Suit's courage or Neal's cheekbones, then he'd have everything he ever wanted. He'd have his parents, a beautiful girl to come home to every night. 

He's the smartest person he's ever met and that's saying a lot. He's grateful for it, mostly. But in the warehouse, surrounded by a billion dollars worth of treasure, he thinks for a moment - just one second - that he might give it all up for someplace to call home.

 

**Elizabeth:**

She's always had quiet ambition. As a little girl, she wanted her own art gallery, to be an executive chef, to be an event planner for swanky parties. She's done almost all of it, she has no illusions that she's lived anything other than a charmed life. You know, besides the kidnappings. Plural.

Sitting at the table alone while Peter pulls another all-nighter on a case that they're _so close_ to solving was never a part of that plan. Maybe she should have married a plumber after all.

**Peter:**

He has a deep hunger for the truth. He likes puzzles and challenges and justice, and shamefully, not always in that order. Neal represents all three: he's a puzzle inside an enigma inside a colorful candy coating and Peter peels back the layers and feels bad because he sees how much it hurts Neal to be known, but he can't seem to stop himself.

One day, he'll get to the center. He'll hold Neal Caffrey's heart in his hands and they'll both see what they're really made of.

 

 

end.

 


End file.
